


The Scarlet Dream (Main Story)

by KiyariTakarin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gen, Girl Band, High School, Mentioned Afterglow (BanG Dream!), Mentioned Pastel Palettes, Multi, Music, POV Female Character, Post-Band, Pre-Band, Will Have the game bands cameos in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyariTakarin/pseuds/KiyariTakarin
Summary: After being inspired by Afterglow , Akane decided to create a band with her best friend KahoAs they evently meet three others girls to join them in their JourneyThis is a story of new begining , band formation and S.C.A.R.L.E.T journey in the music worldChapters Newly uploaded :Chapter 5 - Research Is Required
Relationships: OC Bandori Shipping, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: S.C.A.R.L.E.T





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> S.C.A.R.L.E.T is a band formed by aspiring Guitarist Akane Morikawa and her best friend Kaho Aoyama  
> Watch as they take their first step in making a band 
> 
> Hope you have read the introduction of the band members in the front page of this collection before reading the first chapter okey ?  
> My attempt in creating an OC Band story and all and so enjoy your reading

It's the end of the spring break and the start of a new school year, she kept looking to the beautiful Sakura trees that were fully bloomed that you can be seen well through the window 

"Isn't that Morikawa-san right there ?"  
"You are right it's really her"  
"She is alone as always"  
"It's totaly normal she is hard to approach"  
"I remember I once tried to talk to her but she ignored me"  
"found her to be really stuck up in my opinion , I don't want to talk to her"  
"Same Here , Let's not get close to her or she will give us a death stare" 

She heard everything they said about her but she couldn't care less, she is used to this kind of treatment since a kid, she didn't feel like she wants to make friends anyway 

"Look right there , isn't that Aoyama-san ?"

"That Aoyama ?"  
"Yes it's her , she is here"  
"What is someone like her doing in front of our classroom ?"

The chat that was around her has changed, her classmates has now changed topics and now talk about the girl who is standing in the front of the door of her classroom 

"Oh there she is , Akane come here"  
"?"

The girl that was lost in her thought is now back in reality after she heard the girl from afar calling for her 

"Kaho !" 

She immediately get up and go to front of the door 

"It's lunch time , let's eat togather Akane"

The girl wasn't surprised that the supposedly stranger call her up to eat togather , she is Aoyama Kaho , the School sensation , extremely popular and kind Also have a lot of friends, totaly different from the girl personnality, so why two totaly different people hang out togather ? 

"Morikawa-san and Aoyama-san are friends ?"  
"Wow what a werid duet"  
"How Aoyama-san succeeded to approching Morikawa-san ? "  
"The most important question to ask is how this does even work, I can't believe this"

She continued to hear her classmates whispering about her and her friend that come to invite her to lunch while giving her looks  
Both has gone on the roof , Since don't like to be around people mush and her friend didn't mind it 

"Akane seriously I told you to try to make friends, why are you continuing being alone ?"  
"I don't want friends"  
"You really have to hang out with other people then me"  
"I am fine this way , I don't need anyone else"  
"Look I am glad you like being around me but since we are in different class , we only can see each others in lunch break and after school"  
"That's fine by me"  
"What a Stubborn person you are but this is part of your charm hehe"

Her name was Morikawa Akane, the hard to approach cool beauty, she say that she didn't need friends thus she doesn't know how to make them so she come up as harsh and rude to others but she doesn't mind, she have Kaho and only need Kaho , her childwood friend 

"Afterglow will perform today , I know you like them a lot Akane"  
"Yes I will go after school to the live house to watch it"  
"Let's go together then"  
"That's new , you don't normaly go with me"  
"I'd like to see this band that you are fan of in action also i want to evaluate their guitarist skills"  
"Don't Worry Aoba-San is very skilled"  
"Well if Akane say that the person skills are good then that means it's the case"  
"Are you sure you want to evaluate musicians this way Kaho ?"  
"You are really good on judging people music skills so I trust you but I wish you can use the same good judgement to make friends"  
"I told you I don't need friends, i only need Kaho and Music"

Akane really enjoy hanging out with Kaho, sometimes she can't talk to her since she is popular and is the Capitain of track and field club so she is busy by either fans or club activites, she wished her friend wasn't this popular and busy to find more time to play the guitar togather  
Akane love music a lot, it's her escape from reality , she and Kaho both play guitar but neither is less skilled then the other, they like to meet in one of their houses to play togather alter school  
Akane couldn't stop being excited to go see Afterglow performance, she find their music amazing and hit straight home, she releate to it also they are totaly her type of music  
Now after school hours, Akane didn't hesitate a bit and leaved the classroom fast to meet up with Kaho to go downtown to Circle Live House 

"Are you sure you can skip your club duties like this to go with me ?"  
"Don't Worry , the vice-capitain is a reliable classmate of mine she will take care of thinks today"  
"I see then let's go"

Now arriving in front of Circle , they got inside and buy tickets, now they get in the concert room , where there is a huge theater waiting for the audience to come to bring us the next band performance 

"Next band on the schedule : Afterglow !"

There they are , Afterglow members in all their glory entering the stage, Akane couldn't take her eyes of them specialy Mitake Ran , she find her similar to herself but with more charisma and coolness 

"First song to be performed : Scarlet Sky"

The room was filled with Afterglow performance, everyone around Akane is pomp up , the performance was on point without any flaws 

"Wow they are amazing especialy the singer as she have an intense voice and energy"

Akane heard Kaho talking in between all the noices and smiled a bit 

"Yes, it's indeed the case" 

Akane couldn't be more happier then this , as she is enjoying Afterglow performance a lot 

Straight forward after the performance , Akane decided to watch other bands performances : The rock and roll type Roselia , the idol type Pastel Pallette, the happy type Hello Happy World and the good old pop type Poppin Party  
She enjoyed the diversity between the 5 bands but even so Afterglow had the most impact in her as she enjoyed their performance the most  
"All those bands were really good, my favorite is propably Roselia"  
Akane kept looking to her friend , clinched her fist and told her loudly  
"Kaho, let's make a band ! "  
"Huh ? What are you saying out of sudden ? Are you serious ?  
" I am , join me Kaho"  
Kaho didn't know what to say in front of a Serious Akane , this toke her by surprise she lost her ability to talk for few minutes 

💛💚❤💜💙


	2. Determination Symphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the latest Chapter , Akane declare to Kaho that she want to make a band after getting inspired of an Afterglow concert  
> However , Kaho is confused and relectant to the idea  
> But what will her finale desicion be ? will she join Akane in her dream of making music ? 
> 
> Make sure to read the characters descriptions and chapter 1 before procceding forward  
> Otherwise enjoy

"Huh ?" 

Kaho looked surprised about what Akane said 

"I said we make a band, you and me"  
"Wait wait from where this is coming from ?"  
"I can't just keep calm after that performance and accept life as it is, it's been a while I was thinking of this but afyer deep thoughts I really do want to start a band after all"  
"But-but why me ? We both play guitar"  
"It's alright i was thinking i will be the vocalist and play the guitar but you will be the lead guitarist"  
"You really think it through .... no wait are you sure you want me in your band ? I mean I undrestand you were inspired but still"  
"I want you in my band, why wouldn't I anyway, we can play togather guitar as we always do but on stage this time around" 

Kaho shut up for a second , she enjoy playing Guitar with Akane a lot , so why she is hesitating ? 

"I don't know let me think about it"  
"It's alright do so but I really hope you join me" 

Kaho looked at Akane with a sad face , she didn't know what to do , she wanted to support Akane but she don't know if she really is ready to join her band or not 

"Sorry but I have to help at home , I need to go"  
"Yeah good night"  
"Good night to you as well" 

She was lying, it was her sister turn to help in the house today , Kaho just wanted to run away from Akane intense and serious look she give her , she wasn't brave enough to face her, at least not now 

~ Kaho POV ~ 

I get back to the house after talking to Akane and i throw myself in my bed . I didn't want to blindly support her as I don't think that's how I felt 

Indeed a band was a pretty good idea , Akane won't only be able to release her passion for music but it's also a chance for us to spend even more time togather 

We are socialy different but even so I really love Akane 

I really want to say yes but I don't know why deep down i am hesitating 

"Oh Kaho your back home ? I didn't see you coming"  
"Oh big sis hello"

my older sister Ritsuko who is a working adult , just came to my room , she still wearing her suit and it look like she didn't came back from work that long ago  
She looked at me with a worried look 

"Oh why you look sad, are you alright ?"  
"I actuelly want to ask you something"  
"Go ahead and ask"  
"Imagine yourself in a situation when you friend want to do something new and they invited you to join them, the problem is you are not sure if you really should support them while joining or from afar , what will you do ?"  
"Hehe this look specific, oh well me ? Hum let's see , to be honest if It's fun i will certainly join my friend , since they invited me they certainly want to do it togather so why would I reject my friend wish to do something togather ? Unless what they are saying is unreasonable"  
"I don't know really but thanks for the advice"  
"Your welcome hehe , I know this is about Akane-chan"  
"Huh ? Was I this obvious"  
"Yes You we're" 

She left the room while laughing , i was slightly annoyed but thankful to her 

Why am I hesitating ? If i want to support Akane I will do so , it's going to be a new world for me, performing in front of a lot of people and all , togather , it's exciting 

~ End of Kaho POV ~ 

It's the next day and Kaho gone to school as always, she was greeted with fans in front of shoe closets once she gets inside the building, she don't practicaly hate this atmosphere as make her way to her classroom 

On her way , she bump into someone 

"Oh watch out little kitten" "Oh sorry I wasn't watching in front of me ..... oh it's Hasegawa-Senpai" "Oh it's Aoyachin, Yahoo , you should be more careful little kitten" "Sorry about that" "I see something on your mind, I can listen to you if you d like" "No it's nothing trivial, i was just lost in thoughts like that" "I see , well I won't insist but if you ever want to talk you know where to find me" Kaho smiled a bit while watching her senpai going , she is Hasegawa Sayuri, a third year , and extremely reliable person , she trend to help clubs a lot , she is trendy , wear make up and a lot of accessories which lead her to be always yelled at by a teacher , she is what you call "Gyaru" (see definition [Here|http://yabai.com/p/2272]) , she come to help Kaho club , the track and field every once in a while, she is pretty Carefree and lively After this, Kaho goes to her classroom while getting excited waiting until lunch break is finaly here After few hours, it's lunch time , Akane was in her classroom preparing herself to leave for lunch until someone stopped her "Morikawa , We need to talk , come with me" With no expression on her face , ignored the girl calling for her "Hey are you ignoring me ?" "I have to go , move a bit to the side " "Wait a minute !" The girl grabbed Akane from her shoulder "What you think you are going you bitch ?" Once she heard that she stopped and turn to face the girl "Bitch ?" "Yes You are a one" "I see then" She responded coldly as she attempted to leave again "How dare you approch Aoyama-san ?" She heard Kaho name and finaly decided to answer her "What about Kaho ?" "Ugh look at you calling her by her first name like it's nothing" "What do you want from me ?" "Stay away from Aoyama-san , She is our goddess, i don't want someone nasty as you approaching her or you gonna to pick on me and you will not like what will happend" "Oh I see , too bad that won't happend and I don't care about your threatening" After this Akane decided to not turn back to the girl and leave the classroom immediately "Oh look at that they are fighting" "That girl is one of Aoyama-san fans isn't she ?" "It's Morikawa-san picking fights again" "When will she learn to not be a stuck up person ? The whispers echos through the wall of the classroom as she heard them while leaving to the rooftop She wasn't liked but she didn't care because as long as she have Kaho she is fine Once she arrives at the Rooftop , she found Kaho already there "Good morning Kaho" "Oh good morning Akane" Akane smiled when she saw her friend and sit down next to her As they are munching their lunches , no one really say anything yet the atmosphere is calm and peaceful "Did you thought about joining the band ?" Finaly Akane decided break the Silence "Yes .... I thought about it a lot and I made my decision" "So ? What you decided ?" "I will join you !" Akane was so happy and glad her friend decided to join her as she give Kaho a warm smile and Kaho return it with an other warm smile "We need to search a Keyboardist, Drummer and Bassist now" "Yes I know" "Are you Okey with strangers joining us ?" "As long as they are skilled it doesn't matter , we don't have to be friends, respecting each others is enough to keep going" "I see, same as always , unsociable as ever" 💛💚❤💜💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cluster in the end   
> I tried to edit and correct it but ao3 won't let me for some reason


	3. Off Campus Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to join her best friend in her now established band , Kaho now is actively trying to help Akane out on Band stuff  
> But also don't forget her strong bond with her childhood friend  
> In this chapter , things are chill as both girls hang out

💛💚❤💜💙

It's a Saturday morning, Akane was walking around the neighborhood alone , she just get out from a Instruments shop as she buy new strings for her guitar , she was wearing a pink shirt that show both of her shoulders and Jean shorts with black boots 

"New members ..."

She started to mutter thoes words, the band can't start their activity unless they have the required members 

Suddenly she started to feel hungry 

"I am hungry , if only I can eat Kaho's bentos" 

She spotted a café from afar and decided to get inside of it

"Hazawa Café, the café of Hazawa Tsugumi, Afterglow Keyboardist , hum sounds nice"

Akane knows about this since she is an Afterglow fan but never get around to visit the cafe until today 

She sit down , ordered spicy Curry and black coffee to go with it , the atmosphere of the café was nice and calm which Akane enjoying 

"Oh my god are you alright ?"  
"I-i am sorry" 

She suddenly hear break noices, she turn around to see girl on the floor picking up broken glass , she was a small girl with Mid-long black hair , The girl was wearing a simple white dress decorated with pastel flowers 

The waitress next to her was Wakamiya Eve , Pastel Pallette's Keyboardist, she was trying to calm down the girl who is panicking siting on her knees 

"It's Alright i will take care of the broken glass , it's my duty as the waitress"  
"N-no I broke it i-i collect it" 

Akane was watching that scene but that didn't take long before she turn back looking at her curry instand 

That girl , she felt like she saw her before somewhere, but she wasn't interested enough to find out 

"Ouch"

The black haired girl with the white dress screamed a bit , she have cut her finger with the broken glass , she started tear up a bit 

There wasn't mush costumers at that time of the day so there wasn't who could help her 

"Give me your hand" 

The girl with the white dress look up as someone sit on their knees next to her, it was Akane who demanded the girl hand 

Akane bring various thinks to treat the girl from her Bag , she finished up with putting a bandage after cleaning it up 

The girl blushed and looked away and muttered "thank you" 

"Your welcome , take care of yourself"  
"Excuse me !"

Akane was about to go back to her table but the girl stopped her hearing Eve asking the black haired girl if she is alright from afar 

"I am Shirasagi Hanako , what's your name ?"  
"Morikawa Akane"  
"A-are you a student from Koishikawa girls high school ?"  
"Yes" 

The girl named Hanako Has now her eyes wide and shiny , she get very excited after Akane response

"I go to the same school as well"  
"I see , Well I have to go" 

After getting back to her table and finishing her meal , Akane was ready to leave the café, she has to go meet Kaho after this 

Akane was supposed to meet Kaho in her house at 4 am , she immediately gone there 

Once she get there , she heard loud voices coming from the house 

"Ayumi, calm down please"  
"No no I am not going to calm down" 

Akane ring on the door , the door opened up , she get inside and saw Ayumi, Kaho little sister crying 

"Akane , hello"  
"Hello Kaho, what's wrong ?"  
"Tomorrow is Ayumi birthday , her friends will come tomorrow, she was supposed to have cookies party as I ordered them from a café shop but there was a problem and delivery is canceled and Ayumi is mad cuz she won't have her cookies"  
"I see , well that a problem" 

Ayumi looked at Akane , stop crying and bluntly told her 

"Can you bake Akane-san ?"  
"Hey Ayumi, don't ask her like that"  
"But-but the cookies"  
"I will try to find a solution, don't bring Akane into the problem" 

Akane looked with a poker face into Ayumi and Kaho talking and decided to break the werid mood 

"I think the only think you can do is to bake cookies yourself, Kaho"  
"But they are a lot"  
"I don't know if I will be useful but I will help"  
"Really ? You are a life saver Akane"

Akane looked at Ayumi , smiled and patted her 

"Don't Worry, we will solve this problem , let's start Kaho, the earlier we work the earlier we finish the earlier we play guitar"  
"Oh thank you Akane, you are really sweet" 

It took the girls three hours to make a huge amount of cookies, Kaho was a Good cooker while Akane didn't know what she was doing but Kaho continually tell her what to do , the result was good as the cookies taste good 

"Let's go to your room and practice the guitar now"  
"Yes , let's go" 

💛💚❤💜💙


	4. Hanako In The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously On My OC Band Story :
> 
> We meet a new character Hanako , who was helped by Akane on the café when she hurt herself, on that day Akane was walking around the town buying guitar strings and thinking where to find a Bassist , Drummer and a Keyboardist . Later on the same day , she go to Kaho house only to find her struggling with the preparation of her little sister Ayumi birthday and Akane decided to help her

💛💚❤💜💙⚪💛💚❤💜💙

~ Next Day ~ 

It's Sunday and Akane is back to Kaho house to help her out on the birthday party of her sister, her friends from her School will come over so they need to do a lot of things including cleaning 

It's a few hours later , Both girls finaly finished the housework and now wait for the kids to come 

"You don't have to stay as well Akane"  
"No once the kids will come you will be pretty busy, I will help"  
"I really don't know what I could've do without you"   
"Where is Kanade-san ?"  
"Big Sis? She is working , she said she couldn't really skip today shift"  
"Oh I see , well anyway I am here"  
"Thank you haha" 

Kaho hugged Akane and stand up , Akane stand up after her , the door bell ring 

Ayumi , Kaho Little Sister , run to open the door , she find brunch of kids in front of the door with their parents 

"You can pick them up later until then let's have fun" Said Ayumi smiling 

The parents laughed at the small girl innocence and go , They sit down and Kaho bring them food 

The door bell ring again 

"Ayumi sit down with your friends , I will answer the door"

Kaho opened the door , she found a small guy and an older girl , certainly not his mother, his sister? 

"Aoyama-senpai !" 

The girl looked at Kaho in awe 

"Do you know her big sister ?" Said Ayumi  
"We go to the same high school , I guess" replied Kaho   
"Oh , you are Ayumi big sister ?" Said Hanako surprised   
"I am Kaho and yes I am Ayumi older sister , get inside in living room"

The boy left them with Kaho and the girl who is Shirasagi Hanako stay in front of the door 

"Didn't know the birthday girl is Aoyama-senpai's little sister"  
"I am sorry but I don't know you , I might have saw you in school before but since you called me senpai you must be a first year"  
"I am Shirasagi Hanako, a first year"  
"Wait that name sound familiar , you are that Shirasagi Hanako, the girl who have the best grades in the first years , I saw your name in the leaderboard "  
"Hehe yeah that's me , I really didn't expect to meet the school idol herself here , I feel blessed"  
"Haha I am not that amazing , you don't have to say that" 

Meanwhile Akane has been with the kids , and decided to go search Kaho 

"What is taking Kaho all this time I wonder"

She reached the door and find her talking to someone at the door 

"Kaho ?"  
"Oh Akane is there is something wrong"

"Oh its you ?" Said Akane after she saw the black haired girl silhouette next to Kaho   
"Morikawa-senpai !"

Hanako panicked at the sight of Akane standing a bit far away from the door 

"You guys know each others ?" Asked Kaho   
"Not really, we just run into each others in a café" replied Akane 

As if it show she lost interest , she turned around ready to go back to the living room 

"Wait Morikawa-senpai!"

Akane stopped when she heard her name and turn back to Hanako 

"Yes ?"  
"I-i heard rumors about you making a band"

Akane was surprised as she though that it's only between her and Kaho 

"I always has been big fan or your cool personnality and how strong you are , I heard you singing once at the roof of the school , and it has inspired me a lot" 

Akane look a bit confused but then get back to her usual cool self 

"So what? "  
"Akane , she just expressed her administration for you , you don't have to be that rude to her"  
"Admiration you said, there is nothing to admire"

[C]Without even waiting for Hanako answer , Akane left her and Kaho and get back to the living room this time without turning back 

"I am sorry , Akane is not very good at talking with people"  
"It's alright, it's this cool mature Morikawa-senpai I admire"  
"So are you going to get inside?"  
"No i only brought my little brother will me I will come pick him up later on , sorry for the disturbance Aoyama-senpai"  
"There was not disturbance what so ever , don't worry"

Hanako smiled shyly at Kaho and leave the house, Kaho looked at her going and was feeling a bit angry

"I can't really get mad at Akane afterall, she has always been this way , ever since that day" 

Kaho looked a bit sad but collected herself , and regained her smile and get inside the house 

The small birthday party went well , the kids were glad specialy the birthday girl Ayumi, now everyone have left the house and it's now empty and calm 

"Thank you for helping out Akane"  
"Your welcome , as long as it doesn't get into my practice time , call me whatever"  
"You are devoted to your practice as always I see"  
"Yes , I want to get as better as possible to get into the Music Festival one day"  
"Music festival ? That's a pretty big Dream but I am pretty excited to achieve it one day" 

Both girls smiled at each others as Akane leave the house to get back home 

"See you tomorrow Kaho"  
"See you" 

What the days hidden for them ?

💛💚❤💜💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small light hearted low-quality chapter I come with it after a lot of thinking 
> 
> Not the best thing i wrote but next chapter will be at school and it's going to be better i hope 
> 
> I hope you like it though


	5. Research Is Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Chapter 4 of My OC Band Story : 
> 
> It's finaly the day of Kaho's sister Ayumi birthday party and Akane is helping out , Hanako's little brother is a friend to Ayumi and attending the birthday party, there she meet both Kaho and Akane and expressed her administration to Akane and also heard rumors about Akane making a band but Akane rejected her administration instand 
> 
> (As usual don't forget to check out the intorduction part in the cover of the collection)

💙💜❤💚💛

~ Next Day : Monday ~

It's a new day , the road to Koishikawa High School is filled with students wearing the same uniform 

Everyone greeting their friends and walk togather 

Between them was Akane walking alone 

"Good morning Akane"

"Kaho good morning"

"Ready for a new school day ?"

"Not really"

"Huh seriously, then ready for a new practice day?"

"Absolutely"

"I see no hesitating in that sentence hehe"

Both now walking togather , smiling and chatting 

"What's going on there?"

"A fight?" 

Suddenly everyone was going into this one corner outside the school gate 

"I can't believe you did this to me , me your best friend !" 

There were two girls screaming at each others, apparently one of them betrayed the other 

"How dare you approch the guy i like even though you knew about me liking him"

Akane looked at the two random girls in a pitiful way, for her this is silly and stupid 

"Why are you guys gathering here , move to the side"

Suddenly a student make their way into the two girls fighting and get in between them 

"Calm down you both or the student council will come here" 

The girl was no one other then Hasegawa Sayuri, the Gyaru third year known for her helping a lot of clubs , she doesn't seem to know the two girls fighting but she was trying to stop the fight anyway , how kind !

"Hey You two !"

She then stopped out of sudden 

"Ah speaking of the devil" 

Not minutes after Sayuri talking about the student council, an other person make their apparence, this time was a elegent and rich looking girl with long curly purple hair 

"You guys know fighting is no no , hurry up and make up , you are lucky I was the one that come out instand of the other student council members" 

"Furukawa Chiho-senpai ! "

Yes , she is one of the student council , her name was Furukawa Chiho , the Student Council Secretary 

"Oh Crap, let's go before we get detention"

Every person that was gathered enter the school gate after seeing her face , they didn't want to get in trouble after all specialy with a strict student council 

"Oh everyone is gone , oh well this is good since I didn't have to do anything after all" 

Seeming satisfied, Chiho was about to go back to the school but then she got stopped by Sayuri 

"Oh Chiho! Didn't expect you to be the one who will come from the student council"

"I am a student council member so of course I had to do my job but more importantly you still as charitable as ever, Sayuri-chan"

"I am not doing charity, I just did what I have to do"

"Oh how silly always getting yourself in other people buisness, and it didn't help the fight itself was silly , like fighting over a guy in front of the gate of a girl high school is stupid and pathetic to do first thing in the morning"

"Here you go again saying rude things and being mindless of others without realizing it"

"Oh oups I should not talk this way behind people back my bad , it's a bad habit of mine"

"I recommand you to fix it , Chiho"

"Hehe I will try to do so , Sayuri-chan"

"Oh its Little Kitten"

Sayuri turned around to see Kaho and Akane standing there , she waved her hand to Kaho 

"Who is the beautiful little kitten next to you Kaho , no she is more like a Princess, what's your name ?"

Akane ignored Sayuri comment and was about to get inside the school before she get stopped by Sayuri 

"You know it's rude to ignore people , specialy your senpai, i am Hasegawa Sayuri and this is Furukawa Chiho, also a third year , now that I introduced myself, it's only natural to introduce yourself as well"

"Oh hello , just call me Chiho-senpai, if you like you can come to the student council room and drink tea with me one of thoes days , you are pretty"

"Ah sorry Hasegawa-Senpai and Furukawa-Senpai , Akane is not mush of a talker , her name is Morikawa Akane, a second year like me and my childwood friend"

"Oh interesting"

Sayuri pull out her hand as if she is asking Akane to shake her hand, Akane didn't move but keep alternating her gaze between Sayuri hand and face then looking at Kaho as if she is asking her with her eyes "Do I really have to do this ?" kind of look 

"Sorry Senpai but Akane is a bit of shy person" Said Kaho 

"Oh too bad I wanted to shake your hand and talk more with you ,oh well we have to go or we are going to be late , let's go Chiho , let's meet again, Kaho , Akane" 

Sayuri turned around to the gate and Chiho waved to Kaho and Akane then carefully followed Sayuri 

"They looked like pretty close friends , didn't know Senpai is friend with the Student Council Secretary" 

Akane uninterested didn't say a word but calmly get inside the gate with Kaho 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once inside each of the two girls get into their respective class 

Akane now sitting in her chair , reading a book , kept hearing whispers all over the classroom 

"Did you see that , the fight this morning ?"

"I totaly saw it , they were fighting over a guy , what silly thing to do in a all girls high school"

"I don't blame them though"

"What that supposed to mean , you know something ?"

"Rumors say the guy itself is some kind of a celebrity, he is apparently the son of the ambassador of the country or something like this"

"Wait what? ambassador's son ? She said she like him though, is it more like she would like to approch him for money? Also how good looking is he ?"

"Look at you blaming the girl yet get interested , yes he is pretty handsome and he go to a prestigious all boys high school"

"Hehe I can't help it getting interested though, oh prestigious school you say , we are matching in a way hehe" 

Akane sighed at the sight of the girls that won't shut up about this morning fight , ambassador's son they say 

"He is probably a jerk rich guy" murmure Akane so that no one hear her 

After all she does not want unnecessary problems 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell ring and it's lunch time, Hanako stand up from her seat with her lunch box in her hand 

"Oh Shirasagi-San , hello"

"H-hello"

"Hey wanna eat lunch with us ?"

"S-sorry I h-have to go somewhere"

She then left the classroom in high speed and close the door but before she goes she heard unpleasant things 

"Look at her acting Cocky and doesn't even want to eat with us" 

"Oh it's not like I want to particularly eat with her, i mean she is a genius and She is the relative of that super famous actress Shirasagi Chisato, we can use her in many ways then a one like studies and such a things"

"She is no fun at all"

Hanako eyes widden while she listen to them behind the close door but not too long after she lost her surprised looks 

"No wonder they wanted to eat with me , this has always been the case" 

Hanako with an empty look leave the classroom

"I think i am going to the roof today" 

She didn't have friends she can depend on , she felt lonely and hated , her only salvation was her bass , with music she wasn't lonely and was enjoying her time 

Since she used to it , she is now indifferent as she head to the roof but then she heard voices

"Akane if you keep rejecting everyone you won't find the remaining members of the band"

"If they are courageous enough they will prove me with their music"

"What kind of logic is that ?"

Aren't those Akane and Kaho , Hanako was surprised, she didn't know if she had to go or stay and since she didn't want to disturb them , the she decided to go into a different direction of the roof without the girls seeing her but she still could hear them because she was curious of what they are talking about 

"Do we even know people who can play Bass , Drums and Keyboard ? Actuelly that's not it , Akane , you keep chasing people away that no one wants to join us , i mean if Shirasagi-San, a first year heard of us I am sure the others did as well"

"I don't care"

"But you need to care in order to find new members in the band" 

Kaho suddenly screamed at Akane who looked at her surprised

"Sorry" 

Kaho looked sad and apologetic, she then stopped talking and the mood between both childwood friends become heavy 

"They are fighting?"

Hanako looked at them , she know if things continue like this , they might just stop being friends, but then she remembered 

When she was in middle school , she fall in love with bass instrument once she heard it in a band on TV , normally Guitar is the instrument that stand out the most in a song yet Hanako picked up the bass sound instand, Hanako Has always good ears for music and anything releated to it since she go watch her cousin, the young actress Shirasagi Chisato , Bassist of Pastel Pallette , since a kid , she has always admired her confident and professional aura 

"Hanako, you have a naturally good ears for music, also pretty good at studies but too bad you are shy to do anything with it , what a waste"

She remembered that Chisato told her this one day , it's harsh from her but Chisato was right 

Hanako love Music and playing with Bass , she actuelly want to join Akane 

"Huh ?"

Does she really want to join Akane in her band ? But she can't do it, she is pretty shy but she wants to stand in the same place as Akane, play with her , this could be fun and she would finaly be able to get close to the senpai she admire 

She can't just keep being this shy , she have to fight her shyness , she feel the sudden urge to go and stand on stage , she wanted to go out from her hideout and tell her desires to Akane 

And then without realizing it, she get out from her hideout to face both Akane and Kaho 

"Morikawa-senpai! Aoyama-senpai!"

💙💜❤💚💛

And this is the end of this chapter for now 

Will Hanako be able to master her courage and ask Akane to join her band ?

Will Akane agree to it ?

Find out next chapter 

I am aware that chapters updates are a bit slow but I couldn't get them out sooner really (writing OC is damn hard)

Also i hope you like the introduction of Chiho our Student Council Secretary and the comeback of the lovely reliable third year Sayuri 

Hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it 
> 
> New characters have been introduced and Hanako is back in action this time around
> 
> Hope you like it


End file.
